1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for supplying dissolved chemicals into horizontally flowing streams such as horizontally flowing water streams wherein the apparatus comprises a manifold and a plurality of discharge conduits connected thereto which conduits extend downwardly from the manifold.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In numerous processes of treating water, an addition of dissolved chemicals is required. Such chemicals may be used to precipitate or flocculate impurities or to disinfect water.
In such operations it is essential to avoid a supply at a discrete point because this would necessitate a subsequent mixing, e.g., by mechnical means, and to ensure a maximum dispersion of the chemicals as they enter the water. When water is treated in a separate container, it is relatively simple to effect a uniform dispersion of the chemicals, e.g., in that the feed pipes for the chemicals open in a large number of chambers, which are defined by superposed horizontal plates and radial partitons (Printed German Application No. 18 16 526). A similar arrangement is constituted by the manifold disclosed in Opened German Specification No. 16 10 387. The manifold is used to spray fluids under pressure into a liquid to be treated. The orifices of the manifold are covered by prestressed elastic hoses, which are forced against the orifices in a closing sense by the static pressure of the sewage and are lifted by the fluid being sprayed so as to provide discharge passages.
Difficulties arise when dissolved chemicals are to be supplied to horizontally flowing water, for instance, when streams of sea water or river water are to be chlorinated for use as cooling water, e.g., for power plants. In such case, chlorine-containing chemicals which contain 2 to 8 grams available chlorine per liter must be distributed in the cooling water so that a concentration of about 2 to 10 ppm results. This requires a dilution of about 1:4000.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the previously encountered disadvantages, particularly those mentioned above, and to provide an apparatus which is simple in structure and by which dissolved chemicals can be distributed to a high degree in the water which is to be treated.